James Plays
James Plays is a series where JimmyUltima (James) will capture footage of various video games and upload it onto YouTube. As of now, he has uploaded two different games of footage, them being Minecraft and Castle Crashers Currently, he has released ninteen episodes across all of the games he has played. He has no clue on whether he will release Episode 5 of Minecraft, as he is having rendering problems, but hopes to release it one day. Andrew is the only person to make guest appearences in the series, where as Kyle is going to be the first to make an appearence as a main person for that series. Games What Games Does James Play James has a small list of games that he plays on the PC, and if he has it, there is a small chance that he will record a series on the game. With this, he may have different friends join in with him. So far, only Andrew has been brought in as part of an episode to provide voice, but others have appeared on the Minecraft server during recordings. Minecraft ' ' This was the first game for James to start playing and record a series on. Here, James does a lot of different things, mainly done on the Minecraft Server that he hosts. The series goes known as James Plays Minecraft, and he likes to show off two different styles of videos. The first is when he is playing with friends, they will explore and do different mining stuff with very little to do with building. The second style is when he is by himself and during this time, he will do mostly building of different structures and not put much focus on the exploring of the world. James has done a lot of things in the series, including some time consuming builds, including both the Iron Golem Farm and the Jimmy and the Nelson Offices. James has gone through different versions of Minecraft since starting the series. He first played in 1.6.4, which is what the world was originally spawned with. After the 1.7 update, he started playing on 1.7.2 once the server was updated, and then finally 1.7.4 once when that update came out, but recently switched back to 1.7.2 as he experienced some issues with 1.7.4 and couldn't record cause of what was being seen, as well as the fast flickering of the terrain not loading. With the new reset of the server as they found issues, the world is updated to 1.7.4, which has the new terrain, but has yet to show off the world other than spawn. Castle Crashers This is the second game that James started to play for his series, and has since started to enjoy the game once again. Here, James' goal is to complete the game for the first time and possibly do another series with this game with a friend. This series is known as James Plays Castle Crashers, and he is going to have two different styles for the videos. The first is going to be the main story, where he is progressing through the levels like normal and attempting to beat the game. The second style of videos is going to be the arena battles, where he will try to complete all the arenas once they have been unlocked and try to do it in a few attempts as possible. Episode Listing Category:Series Category:Minecraft